À la recherche du subliminal Jin
by IamPhrehistoric
Summary: Gon, Kirua, Kurapica et autres doivent rencontrer Léolio qui sait ou se trouve Jin! Bon mon compte est de nouveux ouvert alors voici les chapitre 9 et 10!et 11
1. Introduction

Bonjour À tous!!!!!!!  
  
Ceci est une fanfic sur Hunter x Hunter, au début je voulais en faire une sur Fortune de France. Mais, comme de raison, Il n'y en a pas sur ce site! Après je me suis dit : Pourquoi pas sur Tales of the Otori, mais pas de chance.  
  
Tout de même je me suis amusée a faire la fanfic très subliminale un vendredi joyeux!  
  
En passant (hahaha commercialisation subliminale) Je suis en train de penser à faire une fanfic sur la mythologie grecque en français ( je suis la seule aussi) qui s'appellerait Les aventures des Blonds Bouclé dissez moua si vous aimé cette idée! 


	2. Hisoka dit

À la recherche du subliminal Jin  
  
Salutations,  
  
Ceci est une fanfic (my vair (expression étrange de kirua) first) Bon alors, le début ben c'est genre Gon pis Kirua (à ne pas confondre avec kirua) qui cherchent le père de Gon.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------  
  
Chap1 Hisoka dit...  
  
Un beau jour comme les autres, Gon et son ami Kirua se promenait quelque part d'une façon, ma foi, très subliminale !  
  
Gon : Kirua ! Je suis super chanceux d'avoir un ami comme toi!  
  
Kirua : Sa va Gon j'ai compris c'est genre la 67 fois que tu me dit sa!  
  
Note de l'auteure ( même si mon ordi me met une faute, je résiste à mettre un espace avant de mettre un point d'exclamation!!! Vive la révolte!)  
  
Ah! Comme ils étaient mignon avec leur amitié pures!  
  
Bien sur, il était suivi de biscuit qui s'était rendue invisible pour une raison subliminalement inutile.  
  
Tout à coup, SOUDAIN, PAM!  
  
note de l'auteure : Pam, très bien pour la cuisine set anti-coulure d'aérosol est moins gras que le beurre tout en étant plus joyeux que l'huile! (marketing subliminal!)  
  
En tout cas, soudainement avait apparut de no where Léolio.  
  
Léolio : Gon, je sais ou se trouve ton pèèèèèèèèèèère!  
  
Gon : A ouais? OU?  
  
Léolio : Je ne peut te le dire ici, il y a plein d'espions aux yeux malicieux ET subliminaux tout prèèèèèèèèès!  
  
note de l'auteure : Léolio a attraper une maladie qui fait qu'a chaque fois qu'il dit un mot avec » 'è' dedans il le prononce 'èèèèèèèèèèèèèèèè'. sniff pauvre Léolio!  
  
Kirua : J'ai une idée de ou on pourrait allé!  
  
Gon : Ou?  
  
Kirua : Ben je vais pas te le dire tarla... sinon les yeux malicieux vont entendre!!!!!!  
  
Léolio : comment on fait alors?  
  
Biscuit( sorti subliminalement de no where) : Moi, je suis télépathe fecque je peut lire dans les pensée de Kirua et vous les transmettrent!  
  
Kirua : MAAAAA va ailleurs vielle peau d'ours!  
  
Léolio : Arrête Kirua, on a besoin d'elle! le rapport de l'ours c'est quoi?  
  
C'EST AINSI QUE LA TOUCHE CAP LOCK C''EST ENCLANCHÉE TOUT SEULE SUR MON ORDI!! Non je niasse! C'est ainsi que Biscuit (que j'appelle aussi affectueusement Muffin) Transmit les pensée de Kirua sur le lieux de rencontre à tout le mode et aussi quel que chose d'autre!  
  
Gon : WOW! Pourquoi j'ai une pensée de Kirua dans laquelle il se regarde dans le miroir déguisé en poulet?  
  
Muffin : Niak! Ça c'était pour m'avoir traitée de peau!  
  
Léolio; Ben, c'est pas une pensée désagréable, les poulets sont trèèèèèèèèèèèès sexy!  
  
Kirua : Vade rétro poulettta worshipper  
  
Note de l'auteure : (arrière cultiste du poulet sacrée!)  
  
Soudain, une fille(?) enfin quelque chose portant une jupe écossaise apparut  
  
Maaaaa (car c'était le nom de la chose) : Tout les cultiste du poulet sacrée et aussi ceux du poulet sacrés sans plumes ainsi que LE poulet sacré doivent moururent!!!  
  
Maaaaa disparut aussitôt...  
  
Tout le monde se regardait vraiment croches  
  
«Léolio : Bon.... ben on se retrouve à l'endroit secret?  
  
Kirua : Ouais! Ok!  
  
Léolio : Sa va Gon?  
  
Gon : Hisoka dit...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
Bon ben ceci est le premier chapitre super de ma fanfic vous pouvez rewier  
  
Si vous ne le faite pas l'?il de Sauron vous damnera et vous forcera a attraper la maladie plus qu'étrange de Léolio! 


	3. La vie Amoureuse de La chose

Re- Salut!!!!!!  
  
bon c'est encore vendredi et je suis super fatigué!!!!!!!  
  
Alors j'ai décidé d'écrire le chap 2  
  
Chap 2 L'enfant de Kurapica  
  
Kurapica (LA FILLE) galipendait dans un endroit indéterminer!  
  
La chose qui entends full bien : OOOOOoooooooh! Kurapicounichouuuuuuuuuuuuuuu  
  
Kurapica : C'est quoi ca?  
  
la chose : Je suis le fille qui entends super bien! Et j'entends déjà ton c?ur battre que pour moua!  
  
Kurapica : quoit?  
  
La chose : N'est pas peur de dire ton amour pour moi au monde entier Kurapicounininpou!  
  
Kurapica : J'ai comme subitement très peur!  
  
La chose : N,'est pas peur!!!! Ton amour est partager!!!!! Je T'AIIIIIIMMMMMMEEEEE!!!!  
  
note de L'auteure : je suis vraiment trop fatigué!  
  
Kurapica : Hum! le fond de l,air est frais  
  
lachose : Je crois qu'il n'y ait qu'une solution!  
  
Kurapica : ?  
  
Lachose : Il faut nous marrier!!!! Car, je suis enceinte de toi!  
  
Kurapica : Ok. WOW Sa ce peut juste pas je t'ait jamais touchée!!!!! Tu me donne mal au c?ur!  
  
La chose : Mais tu n'a pas besoin de me toucher pour que je tombe enceinte ton amour a suffit pour qu'un enfant naisse en moi!  
  
Sasha (apparut d'on ne sait ou) : C'est vrai que ça peut arriver. Tenez, même moi je suis enceinte de micro-onde alors qu'il ne m'a jamais vue!  
  
Kurapica : Vous êtes juste vraiment folles!!!!!!! ON NE PEUT PAS AVOIR D'ENFANTS RIEN QU'EN REGARDANT QUELQU'UN! pis en plus, lachose, je suis une fille. UNE FILLE tu entends alors laisse moi tranquille! hum ils on poussé!  
  
Sasha : J'en étais sure!!!!!! C'est qui maintenant qui me traite de folle hien?  
  
Lachose : Tsu Tsu Et tu pensait que je n'avait pas découvert ton petit secret! Tout le monde le sait que tu est une fille!  
  
Sasha : C'est vrai!  
  
Kurapica : Ok ben de toute façon je t'aime po alors ciao je vais cherché les yeux de mes frères de sang ou quelque chose dans le genre!  
  
Sasha : Vas y Kurapica! Tu les tous avec tes super chaînes métalliques!  
  
Lachose : elle est partie, mais je sais maintenant qu'elle m'aime! elle est si courageuse!  
  
Sasha : ben La chose il me semblait qu'elle avait dit qu'elle t'aimait po!  
  
LAchose : elle se protége c'est tout!  
  
Sasha : Ok Ok tu veut un joint?  
  
Lachose : Ben c'est pas mauvais pour le bébé?  
  
Sasha : si ton bébé te ressemble je te dit que le fait de prendre un joint ne fera plus grand chose!  
  
Sur cette joyeuse et subliminale blague plate de Sasha  
  
ce termine ce chapitre très romantique!!!! 


	4. Du Japon à New York en bateau!

Chap3 ... Du Japon à New York en...... Bateau ????!!!  
  
Alors on reviens voir Kirua et Gon qui se rendent à la place de rencontre secrète (New York). Puisqu'il manquait d'argent ils durent prendre le Bateau pis du Japon à New York en bateau c'est un long voyage!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jour 1  
  
Kirua : Bon, Gon on a 75 jours de libre! Qu'est ce qu'on fait?  
  
Gon : Euh...............  
  
Kurapica : Salut les mecs!  
  
Kirua : Kurapica? Qu'est ce que tu fait ici?  
  
Kurapica : Ben... j'avais rien à faire et puis sa me tente pas de chercher les yeux de mes frères de sang alors j'ai décidé de me joindre à vous!  
  
Kirua : Cool.  
  
Muffin : J'aime le chocolat!!  
  
Gon : euhhhh Kurapica?  
  
Kurapica : Voui?  
  
Gon : Pourquoi est ce que tu porte des pantalons à taille super basse et un top écrit girl power dessus au lieu de ta tenue full laide normale?  
  
note de l'auteure : Kurapica portait des pantalons à taille super basse et un top écrit girl power dessus au lieu de ta tenue full laide normale  
  
Kurapica : J'ai décidé d'assumer le fait que je sois une fille!  
  
Kirua : C'est bien!  
  
Muffin : Bravo  
  
hedwigoulelutinsubliminalqueseulharrypouvaitvoir : Hum Ils ont poussé!  
  
Kurapica : Avoue!  
  
Gon : Je savais pas que tu était une fille!  
  
Muffin : T poche !!!!  
  
Jour 2  
  
les joyeux petits compagnons se battait entres eux pour pratiquer leur nen quand tout à coup , tomber du ciel, Arriva Johnny Depp.  
  
Depp : Ou suis-je  
  
Muffin (yeux malicieux) : RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Tu est beau!  
  
pendant que muffin draguait le pauvre petit Johnny sans- défense kirua apparut! ( la il ne faut pas confondre Kirua, qui est le Kirua qu'on connais, et kirua, qui est le surnom subliminal d'une adoratrice de Johnny!)  
  
kirua : BISCUIT PAS TOUCHE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Gon : qui t'est toi?  
  
kirua : je m'appelle kirua  
  
Kirua : QUOI? voleuse de nom!  
  
Biscuit : C'est vrai que ca confuse!  
  
kirua : ok ben appeler k d'abord  
  
Biscuit : ok, salutations k  
  
Gon : bonjour k  
  
Kirua : yo!  
  
k : Tu est hot Kirua!  
  
Kirua : merci  
  
Jour 10  
  
(j'ai sauté des jours parce que yen a marre!!)  
  
hedwigoulelutinsubliminalqueseulharrypouvaitvoir se promenait sur le pnt du bateau.  
  
hedwigoulelutinsubliminalqueseulharrypouvaitvoir : hum! le fond de l'air est frais!  
  
k : ya plus de saisons!  
  
hedwigoulelutinsubliminalqueseulharrypouvaitvoir : Tu connais Fred?  
  
Maaaaaaaaaaa : Seven little girls...........  
  
k tua Maaaaaaaaaaaaaa d'un coup agile du poignet!  
  
hedwigoulelutinsubliminalqueseulharrypouvaitvoir : C'était quoi ca?  
  
k : C'était maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
  
Kurapica : Elle est étrange....  
  
hedwigoulelutinsubliminalqueseulharrypouvaitvoir : très  
  
Jour 16  
  
Muffin/Biscuit : Ca fait 16 jours qu'on est la!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! J'en ai maaaaaaaaaaaare!  
  
hedwigoulelutinsubliminalqueseulharrypouvaitvoir : all work no play makes  
hedwigoulelutinsubliminalqueseulharrypouvaitvoir a dull boy all work  
no play makes hedwigoulelutinsubliminalqueseulharrypouvaitvoir a dull  
boy  
  
Kirua: Regardez! La bas une île!  
  
Gon : Est ce que peut y arrêter 10 minute?  
  
Capitaine du bateau : pas de prob  
  
C'est ainsi que Gon, Kirua, Muffin/Biscuit, k , Kurapica et hedwigoulelutinsubliminalqueseulharrypouvaitvoir arrivèrent sur l'ile des nonnes/nazguls.  
  
Gon : Merde!!!! regarder!!! le bateau s'en va sans nous!!!!!!!  
  
note de l'auteure : le bateau s'en allait sans eux  
  
Kirua : Merde ben maintenant on n'a pas le choix il faut qu'on explore l'île!  
  
Ils marchèrent jusqu'au milieu de l'île. Là, ils virent deux chou fleur ( Vive les chou fleur) se faire attaquer par deux nazgul  
  
Gon : Roche papier ciseaux!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
il tua un des nazgul et l'autre s'enfuit de peur!  
  
k : poooooooooooooovre petit chou fleur tout traumatiser!!!!!!  
  
chou fleur traumatiser 1 : ma mère me battait  
  
Kirua : on s'en fout dites nous plutôt c'était quoi ses machins tout habillé de noir  
  
Chou fleur traumatiser 2 : Ce sont des nazgul. Cette île s'appelle l'île des nonnes/nazgul à cause de ça!  
  
Muffin : C'est quoi le rapport des nonnes dans ça?  
  
Chou fleur 1 : L'île a toujours été habiter par des nonnes, mais une jour ( hier) une méchante fille subliminalement diabolique a transformer toute les nonnes en nazguls!!  
  
Kurapica : C'est terrible!!!!!!!!  
  
hedwigoulelutinsubliminalqueseulharrypouvaitvoir : J'avoue  
  
Chou fleur 2 : aidez nous et tuer la fille!  
  
Gon : D'acc j'ai besoin d'exercice!  
  
Kirua : J'aimme tuer!  
  
k : J'aimme Kirua  
  
Johnny : Moi itou!  
  
Biscuit : Vive le chocolat  
  
hedwigoulelutinsubliminalqueseulharrypouvaitvoir : POKAW  
  
bon ben c'est la fin de ce chapitre suivez le reste de la fan fic dans le chapitre 4 nommez Vive le chocolat et surnommé la s?ur jumelle de biscuit! 


	5. vive le chocolat

Bon alors on est samedi matin et je bois mon super café. J'ai un problème avec les cafés! Toutes les araignées du monde se suicide dedans!!!  
  
En tout cas merci katoryu diethel pour ta review! Si tu ne comprends pas tout c'est que la plupart des blagues sont des inside comme Sasha elle est enceinte de micro onde Ben micro onde c'est un orque dans le seigneur des anneaux 3 (l'orque rosâtre qu'on dirait que sa tête a passer un séjour dans un micro onde) Et les chou fleur il ne faut pas prêter attention il sont laid et menteur!  
  
Bon pour Flore qui a lu ma fanfic sans mettre de review (fit) que la maladie de Léolio soit avec toi jusqu'à la fin de Sauron!  
  
Bon sur cette note joyeuse le chapitre 4 commence  
  
Chap4 Vive le chocolat ou La s?ur jumelle de Muffin  
  
Alors nous avions laissé les joyeux compagnons alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à aller tuer la méchante chef des nonnes/nazguls.  
  
Kirua : Je sens l'odeur du sang, nous ne devrions pas être loin de leur camp!  
  
Tout à coup quelque chose sorti des buissons avoisinant le chemin qu'ils marchaient dessus  
  
Flore : Que voulez-vous!  
  
k : Qui est tu?  
  
Flore : Je suis la gardienne du chemin que vous marcher dessus!  
  
Gon : pouvez-vous nous laissez passer?  
  
Flore : Pas vraiment  
  
Kurapica : Et si on essaye de passer, que va-t-il nous arriver?  
  
Flore : J'appellerait mes ratons laveur combattant et ils vous mangeront la figure!  
  
Depp : Ça ne me tente pas de me faire bouffer par des ratons je m'en vais!  
  
HedwigoulelutinsubliminalqueseulHarrypouvaitvoir : Attendez je pourrait peut être voler par dessus Flore ! k : D'acc mais peut-tu nous prendre avec toua?  
  
HedwigoulelutinsubliminalqueseulHarrypouvaitvoir : ok  
  
C'est ainsi que HedwigoulelutinsubliminalqueseulHarrypouvaitvoir vola par dessus Flore qui ne pouvait rien faire puisque que les ratons laveurs combattants ne volent pas  
  
Arriver de l'autre côté de Flore ils virent quelque nazguls  
  
Depp : Ah! des Nazguls! Cela veut dire qu'on s'approchent de leur campement!  
  
HedwigoulelutinsubliminalqueseulHarrypouvaitvoir : Johnny! Tu est revenue!  
  
k : ne me laisse plus jamais Johnny.. Je t'aimme  
  
Kurapica : pourquoi est ce que partout ou je vais ya de la romance?  
  
Depp : Ben moua aussi je t'aime k!  
  
Sasha : Ouh! C'est mignon!!! Je peut être votre témoin de mariage!  
  
Kurapica : Ahhhhh non c'est la folle!..... Attend une minute .. Les chou fleurs avaient dit que nous devions tuez une folle!  
  
HedwigoulelutinsubliminalqueseulHarrypouvaitvoir : Qui transformait toutes les nonnes en Nazguls  
  
Muffin : Elle me ressemble étrangement!  
  
Sasha : Muffin, tu est hot!  
  
Muffin : Personne ne m'a jamais appelé par mon nom secret avant toua!  
  
Kirua : tuons la  
  
Muffin : Non!!!!!  
  
k : Pas de violence pour mon mariage!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
HedwigoulelutinsubliminalqueseulHarrypouvaitvoir : Pourquoi, Sasha' est ce que tu transforme les nonnes en Nazguls?  
  
Sasha : Pour tuer tout les chou-fleur!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Gon : Mais pourquoi?  
  
Sasha : Ils sont alliés des écureuils!  
  
Note de l'auteure : Les écureuil veulent dominer le monde!  
  
k : D'acc tuons les chou-fleur ils sont laids!  
  
C'est ainsi que toute la joyeuse bande tua les chou- fleur laids et menteur. Malheureusement HedwigoulelutinsubliminalqueseulHarrypouvaitvoir se fit tuer dans a bataille! Alors la personne savait ce qui allait se passer parce qu'ils avaient tuer tout les nonnes et les Nazguls aussi parce que Kirua avait envie de tuer du monde!  
  
Gon : Quest.-ce qu'on fait maintenant?  
  
Muffin : Vive le.  
  
Sasha : Chocolat!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kurapica : J'ai subitement peur!  
  
Kirua : Bon il n'y a plus personne a tuer on devrait peut être essayer de s'enfuir?  
  
k : Oui mais comment?  
  
Depp : On pourrait peut être utiliser les poils de mon dos pour faire un radeau!  
  
Kurapica : POuache Jamais!  
  
Muffin : Ben si c'est vous enfuir que vous voulez.  
  
Sasha : Nous on sait voler fecque on pourraient vous transporter jusqu'à New York!  
  
Gon : Vous savez voler et vous ne l'avez pas dit plus tôt!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Muffin : Ben Kirua m'avait traitée d'ours  
  
Sasha : L'ours c'est mon père!  
  
Muffin : Mais la je suis plus fru  
  
Sasha : Vive le chocolat joyeux et subliminal!  
  
Alors Sasha et Biscuit/muffin transportèrent Gon, Kirua, k, Johnny Depp et Kurapica à New York!  
  
Bon alors c'est la fin de ce chapitre super fun!!!!!!  
  
Je suis contente parce qu'aucune araignée n'a décidé de se suicider dans mon café!!!  
  
Bon ben je n'ai pas vraiment d'idée pour le prochain chap parce que puisque que j'ai tuer HedwigoulelutinsubliminalqueseulHarrypouvaitvoir (sniff) Ben il me faut un autre perso!  
  
Hum! Je ne trouve pas d'idée  
  
Bon ben je vais y pensée  
  
Suite de l'histoire dans le prochain chap :  
  
Chap5 On va à New York!  
  
(haha je vais faire comme dans le manga niak!) 


	6. On va à New York

Bon j'ais peut être trouver une idée pour un nouveau perso mais c'est pas super en tout cas c'est mieux que ce que mon frère voulait ( frostmourne) mais bon..  
  
Une araignée c'est suicider dans mon ananas.. Je hait les araignée!!!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
Chap5 On va à New York  
  
Alors Muffin et Sasha on transporter Kirua, k, Depp , Kurapica et Gon à New York?  
  
Sasha : Terminus tout le mode dessant!  
  
Kirua : J'aurais pensé qu'a New York il y aurait full de monde!  
  
Gon : C'est vrai c'est désert ici  
  
Muffin : Ben on c'est pas trompé regarder la bas ya une pancarte qui dit : Bienvenue À New York!!!!  
  
Sasha : C'est vrai!  
  
Kurapica ( s'approche de la pancarte et tue un arbre qui était devant) : Ben non regardez la pancarte dit Bienvenue À New Yorkville! Vous êtes poches!!!  
  
Note de l'auteur : Hé oui on peut tuer des arbres! Seulement je ne le recommande pas parce que ils peuvent se venger!!!  
  
Sasha et Muffin : boude boude En plus on avait pas nos lunettes boude!  
  
Kirua : Oh regarder un passant.  
  
k : En costume de viking  
  
Depp : Avec une guitare  
  
Kurapica : J'ai comme soudainement peur!  
  
Viking : Hola  
  
Kirua : euh. yo?  
  
Gon : Moi aussi j'aime le chocolat!  
  
Sasha : Come ti senti oggi?  
  
k : Hola commo estas?  
  
Depp : Hum!  
  
Kurapica : QU'est te vous au juste?  
  
Vinking : Moi je suis une descendante des joyeux viking et j'aime ma guitare parce qu'elle me permet de chanter des chansons des beatles!!!  
  
Kirua : C'est bien Viking!  
  
Viking : JE NE SUIS PAS UNE VIKING JE SUIS UNE DÉSCENDANTE C'EST TOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
k : je veux me marier avec Johnny tout de suite veux-tu faire de la musique pour le mariage descendante des viking?  
  
Viking : D'accord... yesterday...all my troubles seamed so faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar away!  
  
Muffin: c'est une mélodie étrange!  
  
Kurapica : Je suis vraiment fru depuis le début de cette histoire j'ai toujours subitement peur  
  
Note de l'auteure : J'aime Kurapica mais j'aime LA traumatiser  
  
Depp : Bravo descendante des Vikings !  
  
k : Yey maintenant je suis marié à Johnny!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sasha : je peut essayer ta guitare?  
  
Viking : Ok!  
  
Sasha : glinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnng clignnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn elle sonne bizare  
  
Viking : sigh C'Est parce que tu la prend à l'envers!  
  
Sasha ( change de bord la guitare) : ohhhhhhhhhhhh gling! C'est vrai ça va mieux! GOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLDEN SUMBERRRRRRSSSSSSS FFILLLLLLLLLLLLLLL YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUR EYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYES!  
  
Kirua : Au secours se chant horrible va tous nous tuer!!!!  
  
Kurapica : Heureusement j'avais tout prévue et j'avais emené avec moi des bouchon pour oreilles  
  
Kurapica sova tout le monde d'une mort certaine en distribuant des bouchons pour oreilles!  
  
Note de l'auteure : Kurapica est Hot!  
  
Après une longue bataille la Viking réussi à reprendre sa guitare et s'enfuiya!!!  
  
k : C'est triste elle jouait bien!  
  
Depp : Désolé k mais je dois allé jour dans un film avec des togres alors il faut que je parte!  
  
Sasha : Ouhhhh des tigres c'est trop cute raaaawwwwwww  
  
k : Aurevoir  
  
Depp parit  
  
Muffin : bon, moi je suis fatiguer! Bonne nuit!  
  
Kirua : Moi aussi!  
  
K : Moi aussi!  
  
Note de l'auteure : il était 1 heure de l'après-midi!  
  
Tout le monde dormait sauf Sasha qui montait la garde contre des future ennemis subliminaux et Gon qui avait peur de dormir en public car il n'avait pas apporté des good nights!  
  
Gon : Sasha, je peut te parler?  
  
Sasha : Voui si tu veut  
  
Gon : comment on sait quand on est amoureux?  
  
Sasha : eh.. On le sait c'est tout!!! Pourquoi tu me demande sa? Gon : je crois que j'aime Kurapica  
  
Sasha : OHHHHHHHHHHHH MONNNNNN DIEU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Gon : Quoi c'est si pire que ça?  
  
Sasha : Non c'est juste qu'il y a une araignée qui vient de faire une attentat terroriste dans mon café! Mais pour l'affaire Kurapica... tu crois être amoureux depuis quand?  
  
Gon : ben depuis un bout!  
  
Sasha : Et moua qui pensait que tu aimais Kirua!  
  
Gon : ben je l'aimais aussi mais je pouvais pas vraiment sortir avec lui. L'homosexualité n'est pas bien vue dans les mangas japonais même si elle est très présente!! Mais quand j'ai su que Kurapica était en fait une fille j'ai décidé que je voulais sortir avec elle et moi j'ai de la DÉTERMINATION!!!  
  
Sasha : oh sa va ta détermination sa fait vraiment longtemps que tu est super déterminer à retrouver ton père et tu ne la toujours pas retrouver!  
  
Gon : devrais avouer mon amour à Kurapica?  
  
Sasha : Ben ouias!  
  
Gon : merci je vais aller la réveiller tout de suite pour le lui dire!!!!!  
  
Malheureusement pour eux lachosequientendsfullbien avait tout entendue cette conversation même si elle était toujours au Japon  
  
Note de l'auteure : Je l'appelle pas lafillequientendfullbienpourrien!  
  
Lachose : Je vais tous les tuer (sauf Kurapicanounouytou)  
  
La chose était très jalouse!  
  
^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Bon alors le prochain chap sera  
  
Léolio À New York!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. léolio à new york

Alors, dans ce chap je vais surtout parler de Léolio!!!!!  
  
C'est pas mon perso préféré mais bon  
  
Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Chap6 Léolio à New York  
  
Comme vous le savez tous, Léolio, Kirua et Gon devait se rencontrer à New York!  
  
Léolio, lui, était arriver la bas en 2 jours! Alors il attendait ses amis.. Tout seul..  
  
Comme sa le déprimait il fit des auditions et devenu une grande star de Broadway!  
  
Fan de Léolio : Je t'aimmmmmmmmmmmmeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeuuuuuuuuu!!!!  
  
Léolio : Hé hé, Maintenant il y a plus de fille qui m'aime moua que de fille qui aime Hisoka!  
  
Hisoka : Je suis fru (petit pique)  
  
Un jour Léolio bronzais à l'ombre en buvant un jus de canneberge minéraliser avec des toasts au atoca. Quand il aperçu.. Un éléphant rose!!!!!!!!  
  
Léolio : Wow, je ne savais pas que les canneberges donnait des hallucinations!  
  
Ainsi, Léolio se fit une fortune en vendant des canneberge full cher a des junkies!  
  
Junkies : Vive les canneberges  
  
Léolio eut une autre idée : il inventa le culte du canneberge!  
  
Malheureusement pour lui il se trouvait en territoire des cultiste du chou- fleur!  
  
Cultiste : Mort aux Canneberges  
  
Cultitste : Sus aux Canneberges  
  
Puritain : Au bûcher les Hérétiques  
  
Bouffon : Au boucher les jambons!  
  
Personne dérirant garder l'anonymat : Vive le masochisme chrétien!  
  
Etc. etc.  
  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
je sais ce chap était merdique mais qu'est ce que tu veut Léolio est plate  
  
prochain chap7 : On va vraiment à New york? 


	8. On va vraiment à New York?

Je suis désolée pour le chap étrange sur Léolio!!!!!! Bon, la on revient voir Kirua et Gon qui sont encore à New Yorville!  
  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
Chap7 On va vraiment à New York?  
  
Kirua : Bon sa fait du bien de s'être reposé!!!!  
  
k : C'est vrai!  
  
Muffin : Bon comment on fait pour allé à New York?  
  
Sasha : On devrait peut être demander à un habitant de cette vile rejet de nous aidé!  
  
Kurapica : Ok  
  
Gon : C'est qui, qui y va?  
  
Sasha : Je vais y allé je suis la seule qui n,a pas d'orgueil a perdre, ( après tout c'est elle la reine des nazguls/nonnes!)  
  
alors Sasha partit à la recherche d'un signe de vie...  
  
Sasha : SiGNE de vieeeeeeeeeeeeeeee??????????????  
  
la chose : bonjour!  
  
note de l'auteure : la chose qui voulait se venger venait d'apparaître  
  
Sasha : La chose!!!!!!!!!!!! comment ça boum?  
  
La chose : Oh sa va!  
  
Sasha : dit t'aurait pas rencontrer un habitant de cette ville?  
  
La chose : oui j'ai vue un chien!  
  
Sasha : conduit moi jusqu'à lui!  
  
et la chose conduisit Sasha au chien...  
  
chien : Wouaf!  
  
Sasha : Chien!  
  
chien : wouaf??  
  
Sasha : Chien! fais tu partit du culte de pipin?  
  
chien : vouaf!  
  
Sasha : C'est bien, moua aussi nous pouvons donc parler mentalement!  
  
c'est ainsi que la chose assista à une conversation mentale entre le chien et Sasha et eu, elle aussi, soudainement peur!  
  
Sasha : Regarder tout le monde j'ai trouver un habitant!  
  
k : C 'est bien!  
  
Muffin : Mais c'est un chien!  
  
Sasha : Voui mais puisqu'il est dans le culte de pipin je peut communiquer mentalement avec lui!  
  
k : moi aussi je suis dans le culte de pipin! Chien! communiquons mentalement!  
  
et c'est ainsi que Sasha, k et le chien firent une conversation mentale. Pendant que le reste de la bande avait soudainement peur, La chose décida de faire son apparition!  
  
La chose : Apparition!  
  
Kirua : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!! C'est quoi ça!!!!!!!  
  
Gon : C'est laid cette chose!!!!!!!  
  
Kurapica : NON!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lachose : ohhhhhhhhh kurapicoucounichoooooooooooooouuuuuuuuu!  
  
Gon : Kurapica, tu sais c'est quoi ça?  
  
la chose se jeta dans les bras de kurapica!  
  
Kurapica : J'ai (encore) subitement peur!  
  
Gon et Kirua : nous avons subitement peur pour toua! Sasha et k : looooool hahahahahaah tu est drôle chien!  
  
Chien : Vous ne trouver pas que dans escaflowne Allen en français sonne comme mauvaise haleine!  
  
k : Avoue!!! je te l'avais dit Sasha!!!  
  
Maaaaaaaaaaa( qui a encore apparut!) : Escaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaflownnnnnnnnnnnnnnnneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee  
  
et k tua maaaaa une deuxième fois!  
  
Sasha : k, tu est violente  
  
k : On ne m'a pas surnommé kirua pour rien!  
  
Chien : hum ou est Kirua?  
  
k : Et Gon?  
  
Sasha : et Kurapica?  
  
Mais ou était-ils tous???????????????? la réponse dans le prochain chap  
  
Est ce qu'on va vraiment allé à New York oui ou merde? 


	9. Est ce qu’on va vraiment allé à New York...

Bon je viens de savoir que flore a finalement mis un review ( héhéhhé corruption subliminale) mais il va seulement être la dans 24 heures alors que je le verrait sur le site je t'enlèverait la malédiction que je t'ai mise!  
  
je suis trop bonne!  
  
OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo  
  
Chap8 Est ce qu'on va vraiment allé à New York oui ou merde?  
  
Nous avions laissé dans le dernier chap, Sasha, k et le chien cultiste qui se demandait ou était Gon, Kirua et Kurapica ( qui sont prisonnier de la chose!!!!!!!!)  
  
lachose : Haha niak! Vous êtes prisonniers maintenant!  
  
Kirua : Que veut tu de nous?  
  
lachose : Je veut tuer Gon!  
  
Gon : euh... pourquoi?  
  
Lachose : Parce que tu veut sortir avec MA Kurapica!!!! Elle m'appartient! J'ai un enfant d'elle en plus!  
  
Kirua : comment ça un enfant d'elle?  
  
Kurapica : Se serait long à vous expliquer... Gon je ne savais pas que tu voulais sortir avec moua?!  
  
Gon : je suis tout rouge de honte d'avoir été découvert!  
  
Voix : Ne craignez rien...... Le prince aux yeux BLEUS est la!  
  
Gon, Kirua et Kurapica : ???????????  
  
le prince au yeux BLEUS : Je vais vous sauver des mains de cette chose  
  
Kirua : Mais? qui vous a envoyer?  
  
Sasha et k : C'est nous!  
  
Gon : Mais vous êtes sadique!!! Il va se faire tuer! il n'a pas de bouclier subliminal comme toua k! et il n'a pas une armé de nonnes/nazguls comme Sasha non plus!!!  
  
Sasha et k : Meure prince!!!!!  
  
Allen ( sortit de nulle part) : NOOOOn le prince est mon fils illégitime je veut le protégé!  
  
Kurapica : Ah! mais ils sont suicidaire cette famille!  
  
Sasha et k : C'est le plus beau jour de notre vie! il ne manque plus que van arrive! ( mais lui il ne faut pas qu'il crèvent)  
  
la chose : Mahahahahah je viens de tuer le prince et Allen!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Gon : Ah!! C'est horrible!!!!  
  
Kirua : euh.... Sasha, k pouvez-vous nous sauvez?  
  
k : Bien sur! tu ne crèvera pas Kirua tu est trop hot! (pas aussi hot que Johnny mais bon!)  
  
Sasha : Et je laisserais personne tuer Kurapica ( C'est la seule personne d'intelligence sauf moua et le chien dans cette histoire!)  
  
k : Sasha!!! N'oublis pas que je puisse lire dans tes pensée!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sasha : faaaaa  
  
Alors Les nonnes appelées par Sasha tuèrent la chose et ils détachèrent Kirua et Kurapica Ils s'apprêtaient à partir quand...  
  
le chien : Euh... on a oublier Gon je crois  
  
k : SASHA!!!!!!!!!!!!! je t'avais dit de le détacher!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sasha : Mais... il est stupide et naïf! De plus il n'a aucun rapport dans l'histoire!!!!!!!!!  
  
k : C'EST POUR RETROUVER SON PÉRE QU'ON VA À NEW YORK!!!!!!  
  
Sasha : ah! C'est vrai! Désolé je vais aller le chercher!  
  
note de l'auteure : j'ai comme l'impression que l'histoire s'éloigne du sujet de départ!  
  
Sasha : Je suis désolé Gon te t'avoir laissé tout seul attaché comme ça!  
  
Gon : Oh! C'est pas grave! Je suis sure que tu ne l'a pas fait exprès!  
  
Sasha : Mais il le fait exprès d'être con de même ou quoi?  
  
Gon : De plus je voulais te parler seul à seul!  
  
Sasha : oh non!  
  
Gon : La chose a dit à Kurapica que je voulais sortir avec elle!  
  
Sasha : Ah! ben tu devrais être content tu n'a pas eu besoin de dévoiler toi même ton secret!  
  
Gon : Ben je sais pas vraiment ce que Kurapica va dire maintenant!  
  
Sasha : Merde Gon! Moua je m'en fous de ta vie!!!! Tu n'a qu'a lui demander de sortir et si elle dit oui ben tant mieux et si elle dit non.. ben .... de toute façon on est supposé retrouver ton père et pas te marier!  
  
Gon : Tu as raison! En route pour New York  
  
OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Muahhahahahaah je ne sais pas pendant combien de chapitre je vais continuer comme ca mais ... haha c'est drole! haha j'ai vue ton review flore hahaha ,erci je vais te remettre dedans! Mais je ne pense pas que tes ratons ont une chace de survie! 


	10. Faaa c'est ou New York?

Bon je sais que c'est dans une nouvelle histoire mais je ne voulais pas attendre jusqu'au 12 pour continuer à écrire!!!!1 Alors, c'est encore la suite de À la recherche du subliminal Jin mais même si ça semble écrit par une autre personne ce ne l'aie pas!!! C'est toujours moua qui écrit cette joyeuse fanfic!  
  
alors, sans plus tarder :  
  
--------------- ---------------------- ----------------------- ------------- ----- Chap9 On va tu y aller un jour à New York?  
  
k, le chien, Kirua, Kurapica, Gon et Sasha se promenait encore dans New Yorkville.  
  
Kirua : dit le chien. C'est ou au juste New Yorkville?  
  
chien : Mais au Québec bien sur!!!  
  
note de l'auteure : Tout le monde étaient rentré dans le culte de pipin pour pouvoir entendre le chien parler mentalement.  
  
Kurapica : Le Québec? C'est quoi ça?  
  
k : FAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! C'est loin de New York!!!!!  
  
Sasha : mais non!  
  
k : mais oui!  
  
Sasha : Mais non! je connais un endroit ou il vendent des cartes pour aller à New York! Si on en achète une je suis sure qu'on se perdras plus jamais!  
  
Kurapica : je me sens soudainement frue!  
  
Gon : J'aime les fleurs roses!  
  
Kurapica : J'EN AIE MARE!!!!!!!  
  
k, gon, Kirua, Sasha et le chien : whoooooooo capote pas Kurapica!  
  
Kurapica : JE CAPOTERAIS SI ÇA ME TENTE BON!!!! J'EN AI MARE QU'ON SE PROMÈNE DANS CETTE VILLE DE MERDE! J'EN AIE MARE QU'IL Y AIT PLIEN DE CHOSE QUI FONT TRÈS PEURS QUI APPARAISSENT TOUT LE TEMPS! J'EN AIE MARE QU'IL Y AIE DEUX FOLLES QUI NOUS SUIVENT PARTOUT!!  
  
k et Sasha : nous,nous sentons très visée!  
  
Kurapica : FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sasha : Kurapica! tu a dit Faaaaaaaaaaaa!  
  
k : ben voyons Sasha! Tout le monde est capable de dire ça!  
  
Gon : fteeeeeeeeee?  
  
Kirua : je n'essaierais pas! (J'ai ma dignité à conserver!)  
  
le chien : feeeeeeeeeeeeeet?  
  
Muffin : feeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaa?  
  
Sasha : Muffin! Ou était tu?  
  
Muffin : Je cherchais un moyen de transport pour nous rendre à New York!  
  
Kirua : As-tu trouvée quelque chose?  
  
Muffin : euh...........  
  
Gon : Biscuit?  
  
Muffin : en fait.... je m'en souviens plus!!!-^-^- !!!  
  
Kurapica : FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sasha (pense mentalement) : Kurapica est vraiment la seule personne intelligente dans cette histoire à part moua et le chien!  
  
k : ... T_T  
  
Sasha (toujours mentalement) : et k aussi bien sur! ^_^!!!  
  
k : mouais!  
  
Kirua : bon! ben marchons puisqu'on peut rien faire d'autre!  
  
Muffin : Vive le chocolat!!!!  
  
Ils se mirent tous à marcher quand ils aperçurent au loin... deux guymelefs!!!  
  
k : on se croirait dans Escaflowne!!!  
  
Guymelef 1 : Tu vas mourir!!! Fresh Meat!!!!  
  
Guymelef 2: Pourquoi tant de haine et de destruction?  
  
Guymelef 1 : Parce que tu vas mourir!!!  
  
Sasha : Ça n'as aucun sens ce qu'ils disent!!!  
  
k : C'est bizarre, mais leurs voix me disent quelque chose!  
  
Kirua : Hé! Ho! Arrêter de vous battrent!  
  
Les deux guymelefs se retournèrent quand ils entendirent Kirua leur parler.  
  
Guymelef 2 : Mais c'est Sasha!!!  
  
Guymelef 1 : Et k!  
  
Les deux personnes sortirent de leur guymelef respectifs. Du Guymelef 1 sorti Vikim! (la chateuse à la guitare) et de l'autre : Flore (la gardienne du chemin)  
  
Sasha : Como estas tout le monde!!! Ça me fait plaisir de vous revoir!!!  
  
K : Ouais à moua aussi!!!! chien : de kessé que sont-elle?  
  
Kurapica : Ah! NON YEN A MARRE DES APPARITIONS!!!!  
  
Gon : je trouve Flore particulièrement attirante!  
  
Kirua : Je sens que je vais m'entendre avec la vikim!!! Fresh meat!  
  
Hisoka : -_- petit pique!!!!  
  
-------------- -------------- ------------------ ------------------ -------- ----- ----------- ---------  
  
WOw quel merveilleux chapitre!!!! Vous êtes contente Kim et Flore? Je vous aie faite une apparition hot! bon je vais me mettre au chapitre 10 mais je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps de le finir avant de partir revoir le seigneur des anneaux T_T (bonhomme T héhé) 


	11. Hum! On va a New york?

bon je vais écrire un autre chapitre pour la forme!! bon dans le dernier chapitre on se souvient que Kurapica est devenue une frumania et que Flore et vikim sont revenue !!!  
  
---------------- -------------------- -------------------- ----------------- --  
  
Chap10 Faaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!! C'est ou New York????????  
  
chien: bon! ou est-ce qu'on peut trouver une carte?  
  
Vikim : J'ai vue un marchand de carte plus loin tout à l'heure!  
  
Sasha : Vikim?  
  
Vikim : hmmmm?  
  
Sasha : Ets ce que je peut jouer de ta guitare???  
  
Kirua, Gon, Kurapica, Muffin, k et Vikim : NON!  
  
Flore et le chien : on ne comprends pas!!  
  
Johnny : C'est mieux de ne pas comprendre!!!  
  
k : Johnny!!!!  
  
Johnny : Comment vas tu k?  
  
k : tu m'as manqué  
  
Sasha : Comment c'était avec les tigres (obsession sur tigre shame! shame!)  
  
Johnny : Correct! En passant est ce que vous essayer toujours de vous rendre à New York?  
  
Kirua : Voui pourquoi?  
  
Johnny : Ben moua aussi je me rends là et j'ai une limousine pour me conduire!!  
  
k, chien, Kirua, Kurapica, Gon, Sasha, Flore', Vikim : bouche bée!!!!  
  
k : Tu nous amène ?  
  
Johnny : Bien sur!!!  
  
et tout le monde étaient joyeux!!!  
  
Kirua : On va (enfin!) Se rendre à New York!!!  
  
Gon : Je vais enfin savoir ou se trouve mon pèèèèèèèèère!  
  
Kurapica : Oh non! Gon qu'est ce que tu as????  
  
Kirua : Je crois qu'il a attrapé la maladie de Léolio!!!  
  
Flore : Que va ton faire?????  
  
Vikim : Je peux essayer de l'assommer avec ma guitare!!!  
  
Sasha : Oui excellent!! Tue Gon Vikim!!!  
  
Kirua : Non!!! (fresh meat) calme toi!!!  
  
Vikim : D'acc je veux pus tuer gon!  
  
Sasha : Mais moua oui!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Alors, Sasha vola la guitare de Vikim et porta avec un coup sur la tête de gon!  
  
Kirua : Non!!!! je vais te tuer Sasha!!!  
  
Sasha : À moi nonnes/nazguls!!!  
  
Vikim!!!!: Bataille!!!!! Fresh meat!!!  
  
Flore : DU SANG!!! Ratons À l'attaque!!!  
  
charlotte : Arg!!!! des ratons!!!!! Tuons les!!!  
  
Kurapica : Je veut tuer tout le monde!!!!!!  
  
chien : je suis enragés!!!  
  
alors tout le monde commenca à s'entre tuer. Tous? Non. k et Johnny. eux s'était enfui par la limousine faire le lune de miel!  
  
fin du chapitre----------------- 


	12. chapitre 11 Euh Ou est Johnny

------------------  
  
Je reprends la production de cette super fanfic!! Charlotte, en passant, quand tu lis une fanfci tu est supposé submitter une review!!!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapitre 11 Johnny ne doit-il pas nous amener à New York?  
  
Après la super bataille générale, Sasha se mit à regarder autour d'elle  
  
Sasha : Mais ou est k et Johnny?  
  
Vikim : Non!!!! Ils sont partis sans nous!!!  
  
Kirua : Et moi qui avais l'espoirs de voir New York!  
  
Gon : bouhouhou je ne verrais jamais mon pèèèèèèèèèère!!!  
  
Lélolio : Ah vous voilà je vous cherchait partout!!!  
  
Kurapika : Léolio!!!!!???? Tu n'étais pas supposé nous attendre à New York?  
  
Léolio : Ben tu vois, j'ai comme eue des petits problèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèmes avec les cultes!  
  
Gon : c'est pas grave (on s'en fout de ta vie) euh peut tu nous dire ou se trouve mon pééééééére?  
  
Léolio : Ben c'est ça le problèèèèèèème : Je l'avais écrit quelque part sur une feuille à New York!  
  
Kurapika : JE VAIS TE TUER!!!!  
  
vikim : fresh meat!!!  
  
Léolio : non ne me tuer pas!!! j'ai amener un taxi pour nous ramener !!!  
  
Sasha : Vive toua!! J'ai mal aux pieds  
  
vikim : tu as toujours mal aux pieds!  
  
Sasha : Ben plus que d'habitude!!!  
  
Flore : Ahhhh charlotte tu as tué tous mes ratons!!!!  
  
Charlotte : haha!!!  
  
Flore : MEURSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS  
  
Léolio : Euhhhh kirua? Gon? C'est qui toutes les personnes avec vous?  
  
Kurapika : ne Pose pas de questions!!  
  
Léolio : Ben je n,ai pas asser de taxis pour tout le monde!!!  
  
Muffin et sasha : c'est pas grave on sait voler  
  
Kirua : d,acc le chien vien avec moi!  
  
Kurapika : et on laisse Flore et Charlotte s'entretuer en paix  
  
Gon : excellent allons y!!!!!  
  
---- -----  
  
Mais dans le fond caché quelque part dans le noir...  
  
Quelqu'un regardait Gon!!!  
  
Il avait une goutte sous un ?il et une étoile sur l'autre....  
  
c'était..................... HISOKA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
------------------- --------------------- --------------------- ------------ ------  
  
hahah fin de chapitre très subliminalement mystérieux!!!!!!!!!  
  
hahaha àhahaha  
  
françois lache ma belle tête!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
